


Panic Puppet

by The_Exile



Category: Dynamite Headdy
Genre: Community: 40fandoms, Creepy, Gen, Puppets, Smoking, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: The boss doesn't let new stagehands near Headdy or any of the other puppets involved in the incidents.





	

"Oh, that's Headdy," said the stagehand, "The boss doesn't let the new guys near him."

The new recruit peered as closely as she dared at the puppet in the glass cabinet. It was a traditional wooden puppet, hand painted in exquisite detail. It wasn't supposed to be a human - it only looked vaguely humanoid, with yellow skin, a beak for a mouth, exaggerated hands and feet and some sort of antennae on its head like an insect. She imagined that it was supposed to be some sort of woodland fey. The grin on its face certainly looked impish enough.

"There are some interesting rumours about that little guy," continued her co-worker.

"So I've heard. Isn't he sort of like the Phantom of the Opera, but for puppets?"

The stagehand laughed nervously, "Sort of. They say that a disaster always happens if you try and harm him or any of the puppets in his set. That you have to include him in shows every now and then or he gets bored and messes things up anyway."

"Wasn't there a fire?"

"That's right. Twenty years ago. The old theatre house burned down after they tried to throw all the old, worn out puppets in the furnace. The old puppets survived the fire, their replacements didn't. And that's not all. A few days later, the producer died, bludgeoned to death in his office."

"The newspapers said it was a robbery gone wrong..."

"They found his money strewn about him, though, none of it taken. Also, whoever it was had the access codes to his room. They just opened the door and waltzed in, no previous signs of a struggle, or of entry at all."

"An inside job, maybe?"

"It was late at night. Nobody was in the office. I mean, the night security staff could have done it, I guess..."

"You don't think it was a human, do you?"

The stagehand stared at the puppet for a long time, as if daring it to move.

"Believe what you will, but puppets this old in such good condition are valuable these days. It's been reconstructed a few times but it's still a piece of history. There's probably a Government agency somewhere protecting things like this. So don't touch it without permission, okay?"

"Got it. Don't want to make trouble on my first day."

The stagehand moved over to dust a display cabinet next to Headdy's, one with a similar, female-looking puppet, then he suddenly turned back to glance at Headdy again.

"I'm sure I remember that thing having a medal," he said.

"A medal?"

"For being the best puppet in the show. There was... another incident attached to it. The damn thing keeps disappearing, though, and we never know where we're going to find it next. If you see it while you're cleaning, do pick it up," he said, "These things are creeping me out now. I need another smoke. Hey, I'll show you where you're allowed to smoke - on our way out, how about I show you Maruyama?"


End file.
